Funny Pets: The Paper Shredder
NOTE: This is a parody of Popee the Performer: The Trapper Keeper featuring a show made by the same creator of Popee Do you know a weird children's show named Funny Pets? I know most of you don't, but I will explain. It's a CGI anime about a pink girl named Funny, a moon-headed alien named Crescent, and a sun-headed alien named Corona. Sure, it's gory and filled with dark humor, but there's a lost episode that's even creepier than that. One day, I was at the videotape store called Goodwill buying a ton of VHS tapes, but then there's one that caught my eye. It was a Funny Pets VHS tape. But the title was written with marker in a white background featuring hand-drawn versions of Funny, Crescent, and Corona. I was curious about what could the episode possibly be like, so I bought it and put it in my VCR. It went straight to the intro. Everything was fine, but the moon had a pentagram painted on her face and when Crescent and Corona smacked onto the screen, they began bleeding. When the logo appeared, it was colored pastel red instead of pink, then it faded to black. I felt like hugging myself as soon as I saw that. After that the episode began. The episode was titled "Paper Shredder". Anyways, Funny brings a paper shredder to her house. The two aliens looked confused. Funny then showed them how it works by putting papers in the shredder. But one of them had the numbers 666 written on one. The aliens were amazed, so they tried putting other things in the shredder. They put tissues, boxes, trumpets, bombs, and even a tree in the shredder. Soon, the shredder was full and needed to be emptied. That was when things took a very morbid turn. As soon as Funny opened up the shredder, it came to life, like some kind of Transformer. It had black eyes and red pupils, which startled me. Its mouth was the shredding part of the shredder, hundreds of razor-bladed metal wheels all spinning like miniature chainsaws. It began to vacuum everything the whole area, while the sky turned blood red. The three tried their best to run away, but to no appeal. Funny, Crescent, and Corona were sucked into the shredder's mouth and crimson blood splattered on the screen. Shredding noises and the sound of hyper-realistic screaming could be heard. I almost threw up, but the next scene made me hurl. What I saw was the shredder and his evil black eyes and red pupils with the sky still blood red. He opened his mouth to show the mangled, mutilated remains of Funny, Crescent, and Corona also with black eyes and red pupils, blood was oozing out from their eyes. The rodent family were also there, but they were all skinned and writhing. I immediately ejected the VHS and slammed it around outside until it was nothing but a pile of rubble. I never want to see that VHS again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Tapes Category:Hidden tapes